A Scoop of Carly
by Kyte27
Summary: Jack Atlas has a bit of doubt left, hating that others still look at him weird. Carly devises a plan to show him another kind of attention: emotional and physical. Scoopshipping. STRONG Sexual Content. One-Shot.


The metro train in Neo Domino City shoots through the higher tracks, leaving the amusement park behind. A beautiful sunset was shining throgh the glass, casting the city in its beautiful orange. However, inside the train, everyone is paying no attention.

All eyes are on the ex-King, Jack Atlas, as he sat on a seat, arms crossed and eyes closed. No one sat near him as they were unsure if it truly were him or just plain fear of crossing in his way. Several kids did recognize him but their mothers didn't allow them to come near the man. Carly, the only one sitting next to Jack, scratched her cheek in slight embarrassment seeing as eyes are on them. Oh no, Oh no, she thought as her specs gleamed in the light. People are really looking at us in weird ways..I hope no one has contact with the Press or anything! She sighed as she looked at Jack. Her worries turned into courage. Doesn't matter because I'll be sure to defend Jack no matter what!

Her thoughts then quickly turned into fangirl mode as she held her cheeks, holding in giggles as she grinned. But, Carly dreamed, wouldn't mind if they say that we may be lovers! Jack lets out a gentle grunt that snapped Carly back to her worries.

"Is..Something wrong, Jack?" she asked in a silent whisper.

The blonde's eyes opened in a glare as his violet eyes shined.

"Everyone is staring at me as if I'm some leper," he said through clenched teeth.

Carly gulped down hard as her mind races through many thoughts. _No no no no no no no no_, she spazzed in her head. Despite he's accepted that he's no longer King and will be the real Jack Atlas, he still has his pride still easily wounded. She bit at her thumbnails in worry until an idea leaks into her head.

_Perhaps Jack needs that emotional, physical affection?_

The train slowly came to a halt as the two stood up,people still keeping a distance from them as they murmur amongst themselves. Carly cleared her throat as they walked in the station and spun around suddenly towards Jack. "O-kay~! Jack, you do know the rest of the way to my apartment right?" The ex-King nodded slightly.

She smiled nervously as she raised her hand up. "Well, I need to do a few errands really quick-well, maybe not quick but probably in some bit of time, hopefully, possibly," she spurred as the subject began to derail as Jack gawked at her in confusement. The girl shook her head,"O-oh! Well, anyway, here is the spare key!" With that she gave the man her extra key as she sprinted away.

Jack's head tilted as she watched the woman slowly disappear in the distance. "What a strange woman," he said to himself as he walked his way back to the apartment.

At least until a man asked the 'Former King' for a picture in which he was brutally yelled and questioned in anger from the duelist.

* * *

><p>The apartment door slowly creaked open as Carly shushed at the door silently, carefully trying to keep the bags in her hand from making any sounds at all. As she closed the door, she glanced through the dark room to look at the clock. It was half-past eleven.<p>

"Took me a while to find the right stores to get these things," she whispered to herself as she tip-toed across the hallway. There was no light coming from his room. He must be asleep, Carly confirmed to herself as a blush brightens her face. This has to work. It just has to!

Not too long after, the door to the guest room slowly opened as the moonlight shines its pale glow across the floor. Carly peaks her head through the gap and looks at the bed. Jack, with his coat and vest taken off, laid on the bed with his arms crossed behind his head, deep asleep. She bit her soft lip as she breathed in, held her breath, as she opened the door fully then closed behind her.

She wore a soft teal lingerie set. Multiple bows decorated the pair of panties she wore around the waistline. Her bra had a single bow between the cups. Her bosoms showed off very well as they were quite big for her young age.

Carly began to blush as she took off her glasses and placed next them to a shelf by the door. She shivered in slight cold._ It's so freezing! _she exclaimed in her mind. She began to pout as she looked down, grabbing at her own breasts.

_I do hope he isn't disgusted by them.._

Her eyes slowly left her own chest towards the man who was sleeping in a bed. The very man she's admired for two years now, and he's finally at her place. And there she stood, with hardly any clothing. Her legs rubbed together as a soft pant escapes from her parted mouth. She feels ready as she's in heat.

Slowly, and carefully, her feet guided her across the room. Staring at THE Jack Atlas, surveying his body. His black shirt fit very snug to his body, seeing the curves of his abs. Her eyes closed halfway as she kept staring, her hand lowering over her panties as she began to rub herself, getting off just staring at her idol as the scent of him wafts through the air and into her nostrils.

"Jack..." she called silently, licking her lips in hunger, her fingertips rubbing firmly down over her clitoris through the fabric. She slowly bent down as she began to crawl onto the bed, licking her moist fingers that were just touching over her throbbing, aching pussy. Her face was just inches away from his. His expression was so calm while as her expression was that of a horny woman. "I'm so lewd," she tells herself as she began to lean in more as her tongue hang just slightly over her bottom lip, "but I don't care. I want to taste my King." Her eyes slowly began to close.

"I'm not a King anymore," the man stated as his eyes began to pry open. He wasn't in the least bit tired. He was awake this whole time.

Creepy.

Carly shrieked her life out as she flung backwards. She cartwheeled over the bed and fell on her head. "Yeouch!" the woman yelped as her legs hung in the air. Jack quickly sat up. "Are you all right?" he quickly asked her. He was waiting for her to come back home. He was so deep in thought he didn't realize Carly was here until she said the K-word. Carly covered her blushing face as her eyes moistened as she apologized miles an hour.

"I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I am SO sorry, Jack! King-I mean, well not King anymore, but to me you are-but that's not the point! Er, uhm s-sir, I didn't know you were awake, you see, I, uh, um, well, I came in with this apparel to test if the, uh, temperature wasn't too cold in here for you! Ohh, I'm so weird, I know, and it looks VERY wrong, but I didn't mean to do this!" She opened a gap between her fingers as she peaked through her fingers. Jack was sitting up, mesmerized. She blinked as she notices that Jack is staring between her spread-open legs. Staring directly at the wet spot on the fabric.

Bright red strikes across her face as she yelps once more, covering her face, beginning to apologize until her excuses then broke into a loud moan. "J-Jack!" To her amazement, the man's head was between her legs as she laid upside-down on the floor. His hot tongue was licking over her panties.

Gasps exhaled from her mouth as her head throws back. His hand peels her drenched panties to the side, revealing her pink hole. He leaned his head in, digging his tongue almost immediately into her as his nose was tickled by the bit of hair she had. With the newest sensation, Carly felt like she was going to slip into madness of pleasure as her feet twitched in the air. She watched his head bob around her vagina, getting more and more turned on. She knows very well that she is, indeed, a lewd girl. But that didn't matter she thought as she pulled down her bra and sucked on her own nipple of her left breast, drool running down her cheek as she licked at her tit.

Jack's eyes open as he witnesses Carly sucking her own boobs. He felt the crotch of his pants becoming the tightest feeling he's ever had. His hand reaches down as it firmly clasps onto the woman's hanging breast in a tight clench, having the girl groan as her mouth opened, strings of saliva visible between her lips at her hardening nipple. "Jack," she sensually whispers towards the man. Their eyes stared into one another, gleaming in fiery lust.

Jack Atlas moaned as he sat on the bed, staring at the ceiling. "This feels so amazing," he stated as he slowly lowered his head. Carly's head was bobbing up and down fiercely on his cock. Her lips has a tight hold on his shaft, sucking down hard on the manhood. She felt her head was spinning. The taste of his dick, the very smell of Jack, was intoxicating her. She slowly lifted her head from his phallic object with a wet pop. her tongue whirled mercilessly around the head. Jack shuddered with grunts with a sharp moan as the tip of her tongue teases at the small hole of his cock. She giggled, watching Jack seemingly become putty in her hands. Her tongue glides up and down her shaft as her hand rubbed at his ball-sack. She gnawed her teeth at his skin.

"Jack, are you enjoying this?" she utters to the man before slipping his penis back into her mouth, deepthroating him. He nodded with a slight grunt. However, as man he desired more. Carly moans onto his throbbing dick as Jack grabbed at her breasts that are just barely brushing over his crossed legs. "I want you to titfuck me," he commanded to the young girl.

Carly slips his cock out slowly in a pleasant gasp, drool flooding from her mouth. She was in a complete haze as she nodded. She props herself up as she grabbed her big breasts and slid his manhood into her cleavage. His knees jerked as the man's teeth clenched. He can't deny the amazing touch of a woman's skin rubbing his dick up, let alone two full breasts.

The girl massages his dick, smothering it between her soft tits as she stared up at him, biting her bottom lip. "Jack, does this feel good for you?" she asked as began to bounce her breasts up and down his shaft. Jack nodded as his grunts continue. "They feel amazing. You really are a lewd girl but I love it." Carly felt her heart skipped a beat as a passionate moan escapes from her, also feeling herself ache for more. She stopped as she began to back up. Jack stared at her in frustration and confusion. "Why did you stop?" he quickly asked. Carly sat against the head of the bed. her legs immediately bent open as her hand slides down to her crotch as her index and middle finger spread the lips of her cunt as fluids drip down.

"Please, take me, Jack Atlas~"

Without hesitation, Jack crawled over her as his hand lowers down to his member, positioning it as he slowly enters her wet spot. She began to yelp and quiver as her arms wrapped around his neck. "O-oh Jack, its so big! I-I can't believe it'd fit." Jack silenced her as his hips began to rock inbetween her legs in which she let out a continuous moan. Her hormones began to rage again as she began to utter things she'd normally wouldn't say. "Fuck me harder, Jack. Stir my insides up good!" she pleaded. Jack was surprised as he didn't expect for her to be so naughty, but he loved it as he smirked. "Who the hell do you think I am?" he asked in pride into her ear as his speed picks up. Her breasts were heaving up and down as their skin clapped loudly with wet pumps echoing through the room. Carly threw her head back, lost in ecstasy.

Her eyes then gazed into Jack's as they fiercely stared at her. His mouth was barely opened as he groaned in rhythm to his hard thrusts. Her mouth suddenly thirsted. She completely lost it as she swoops in, kissing the man hard, her tongue immediately shoved down his throat. Jack retracted slightly but his tongue quickly fights against her tongue as they quarrel in his mouth. His hands held at her hips as he positioned them higher, thrusting much deeper into her, having Carly moan ever so loudly against his whipping tongue, tears dripping down her cheeks as she felt pleasure never before. The head of his cock was kissing her womb, her inner walls clench tight at his shaft in response. At this, Jack also moaned loudly. His cock slides out of her as Carly broke the kiss. "No, Jack, please don't take it out yet!"

She gasped as she saw a smirk on his face. "Now why would I do that?" he asked slyly.

Without time to think, Carly was flipped over quickly on the bed. She looked over her shoulder, Jack was already lifting her ass into the air. He moaned pleasantly as she complied with him, lifting her waist as high as she could. Jack studied the round, firm butt of hers. He caressed his hand over the cheeks and lightly smacks it, making Carly yelp. Almost immediately after, Jack slid his dick back into her pussy and began thrusting, pulling Carly's arms back so her body is lifted just barely over the bedsheets. Her bouncing tits were swaying back and forth, sweat slinging off her skin, her nipples just grazing over the cold sheets. _Jack is an animal!_ She thought to herself, feeling herself get wetter and wetter.

"But I love it! Keep fucking me, Jack Atlas!" Carly cried as she reached back, pulling her ass cheeks apart to allow more entry as her round ass smacked even louder against him.

* * *

><p>Sitting in her apartment, Mikage suddenly gets a cold shiver sending up her spine. In reaction, she hugged herself.<p>

"Why am I suddenly so pissed off?" she asked herself.

* * *

><p>-<em>Like it? It is my first lemon, and I am surprised, figured it would be on Faithshipping rather than Scoop, but tah-dah! Let me know, feedback is much appreciated!<em>


End file.
